shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pachi Pachi no Mi
The Pachi Pachi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to create duplicates of their hands by clapping, making them a . "Pachi" is the japanese onomatopoiea for the sound of hands clapping together, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Clap-clap Fruit. This fruit was originally purchased by Spandam of the CP9 and given to fellow World Government agent; Hans DiLeo, who then consumed it. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that the user is able to duplicate their hands, creating floating pairs of hands. This gives the user multiuple abilities, including the ability to multi-task or do multiple things at once, proving useful for everyday tasks such as retrieving an ibject or even making tea. In combat, the user can quickly and efficiently attack enemies through several means, such as punching, slapping and even piercing, if shot at high enough speeds. The user, of course is cursed with the inability to swim, as all Devil Fruit users but, the user requires their original hands to be free, as the abilities granted by this fruit require the user to clap in order to activate them, so if their hands are bound or restrained in any way, the abilities of this devil fruit cannot be used. Usage Hans has demonsstrateed his abilities in a number of ways, his most favoured is to create numerous duplicates of his hands in the air and shooting them like bullets, usually when performing the Rokushiki technique; Shigan. He can also use his abilities to restrain pirates and other criminals, by using his hands to grab their limbs and cover their mouths, also lifting them in the air. Due to his status as an assassin this proves a very useful skill to possess, being able to quickly snap a target's neck, breaking bones and stabbing them to death. Also Hans commonly uses his powers for simple, everyday tasks, such as creating hand platforms and stairs in order to fly without exhausting his body through the use of Geppo, he can also perform, even the most delicate tasks such as calligraphy and making tea. The named techniques Hans demonstrates using this fruit are as shown below: Hiko Shigan (飛行指銃 Hikō Shigan, literally meaning "Flying Finger Gun"): His favourite technique, combining both his Rokushiki and Devil Fruit abilities. He creates a single hand duplicate in the air and launches it at high speeds like a bullet, when it makes contact Hans performs Shigan. *'Hiko Shigan, Suzume' (飛行指銃スズメ''Hikō Shigan, Suzume'', literally meaning "Flying Finger Gun, Sparrow"): A variation of the Hiko Shigan technique, he creates a large mass of flying hands which all shoot towards the target and hit with Shigan. *'Hiko Shigan, Kitsutsuki' (飛行指銃キツツキ''Hikō Shigan, Kitsutsuki'', literally meaning "Flying Finger Gun, Woodpecker"): More similar to the Sparrow technique, he creates several hands and instead of piercing the target once, they begin to pierce in rapid succession. 'Futsu Tsuki '(仏突き''Futsu Tsuki, literally meaning "Buddha Thrust"): He creates several hand duplicates and then begins to rapidly thrust them into the target, striking with tremendous. '''Hakusho Gado '(拍手ガード''Hakusho Gādo, literally meaning "Clap Guard"): Hans creates a circular shield of hands which block an attack, possibly being strengthened with Tekkai. The hands can also grab an attacker, bringing him closer to hans in order to attack using a Shigan. Trivia *This fruit is different from the canon Bara Bara no Mi as the user cannot physically "''seperate" their hands and it is also different from the Hana Hana no Mi as the user can only create duplicates of their hands and the power of this fruit is activated by clapping. Category:FbAddict Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit